sf_fanficfandomcom_pl-20200214-history
Fallen Teenager
W skrócie Fallen Teenager Dzisiaj zostałam w domu, nie chciało mi się iść do liceum. Za piętnaście minut mam spotkanie z chłopakami na dachu jakiegoś biura.Telefon muszę zostawić. Nałożyłam szare aladynki, czarne adidasy, skórzane rękawiczki do wspinaczki górskiej aby nie obcierać sobie dłoni i biały top, który odsłaniał moje dwa tatuaże pod obojczykami. Rysunki były dopiero widoczne, gdy ktoś gapił mi w dekolt. Związałam włosy w kucyk, mam nadzieje, że przez tą grzywkę nie rozbije się na najbliższym budynku. Zamknęłam dom, klucze zostawiłam w wiszącym kwiatku. To niesłychane, że on jeszcze rośnie. Rzadko kiedy podlewam kwiaty. Zaczęłam biec, po chwili znalazłam się w parku, na horyzoncie zamajaczyła mi mała, płytka fontanna. Wyczułam moment dwu sekundowej przerwy w dostarczaniu wody i przebiegłam po niej. Usłyszałam szczekanie psa, który stwierdził, że będzie mnie gonić. Chyba się komuś zerwał i do tego dziad chce mnie ugryźć. Zbliżałam się do końca parku. No dobra koniec tej zabawy. Raptownie się zatrzymałam i odwróciłam. Spojrzałam z mocą na psa, spotulniał i położył się na plecy w geście "boje się ciebie" na obroży miał napisane Demon. - Demon? - zwierze spojrzało na mnie nadal leżąc. To już wiem jak się nazywa. - Demon, tutaj jesteś - to chyba właściciel. No zajebiście zajmuje się psem. - Poszedł - rzuciłam ostro, zbieg podniósł się, zaskowytał i poszedł z podkulonym ogonem. Odwróciłam się, żeby ochrzanić jego opiekuna. To był zdyszany Kastiel, złapał się kolana i po chwili spojrzał na mnie. - Ann? - powiedział zdziwiony. - Nie, duch święty. Tak, to ja. Jesteś cały czerwony na twarzy, jak twoje włosy - odpowiedziałam i założyłam ręce. - W biegu cię nie poznałem, byłaś za szybka - burknął obrażony. - Masz jakiś problem? To jest ten pies, co miałeś go mną szczuć? - Tak i nadal będę go szczuć - uśmiechnął się szelmowsko. - Patrz i obserwuj - spojrzałam groźnie na Demona, a ten zaskowytał i znowu położył się na plecach i podkurczył ogon. - Zepsułaś mi pieska - powiedział skrzywdzony. - Bywa - powiedziałam zadowolona - Muszę lecieć, bo chłopaki się wkurzą. - A gdzie idziesz? - I tak tam nie dotrzesz. Na dach budynku. - Co? - To. - A gdzie to? Masz tatuaż? Uprawiasz parkour?- zapytał gdy gapił się na moje piersi. Taa, to było do przewidzenia, że on je zobaczy. - Gdzieś. Nie, to rysunek, namalowałam go sobie kredką, no i co z tego że skaczę po budynkach? - Lysander ma większy. - No to niech ma. Skończyłeś przesłuchanie? Śpieszy mi się - zaczęłam burczeć niezadowolona. - Ta. - Na następny raz lepiej pilnuj psa - powiedziałam na odchodne. Nie czekałam na odpowiedź i pobiegłam na spotkanie, znalazłam się przed budynkiem i zaczęłam się wspinać. Słyszałam komentarz małego dziecka: - Mamo, patrz to pani Spiderman - uśmiechnęłam się i wspinałam dalej. Dobra teraz tylko się podciągnąć i będę na dachu. Chłopaki już są, chyba jestem jedyną dziewczyna, która uprawia parkour. David, Ed, Ashton i Kevin gadali w grupce, Natan patrzył się na panoramę miasta. Każdy z nich był ode mnie starszy. Nat ma ostatni rok a potem na studia, reszta jest starsza o rok. - Cześć wszystkim, ech nasza stara miejscówka - przywitałam się. - Siema - odpowiedział David. - Spóźniłaś się - złajał mnie Kevin. - No wiem, miałam małe problemy. - Z chęcią posłucham jakie - wtrącił się Ashton. - Ja też - do Ashtona przyłączył się Ed. - Dobra, zejdźcie z niej, każdemu się może zdarzyć - powiedział milczący jak dotąd Natan, poczułam jego umięśniona klatkę na moich plecach i mnie objął. Ja i Nat jesteśmy tak jakby w związku, tylko nie wiem czy to związek, jesteśmy blisko i tyle. Znamy się od czerwca. Jest wysoki, przystojny, ma dłuższe czarne włosy i piękne lazurowe oczy. - Ja się tylko przywitałem - mruknął blondyn. - Mogę wam powiedzieć komentarz jakiegoś małego smarka. - No to mów - burknął niezadowolony szatyn. - Ash ogarnij się, już masz pretensje, że Nat zwrócił ci uwagę - powiedział kolorowo włosy Ed, czyli brunet z morskimi końcówkami. - Tobie też zwrócił - mruknął Kevin, rudy ale wściekle przystojny. - Dobra zamknijcie się. Wspinałam się na budynek a młody powiedział mamo, patrz to pani Spiderman - każdy się uśmiechnął tylko nie wiem jak Natan, bo był za mną. - Ocho, ktoś chce odebrać nam miejscówkę - powiedział Nat wskazując na sześcioosobową grupkę. - Sześć osób - oznajmiłam. Nie wiem czemu ale zaczekam się na nich gapić i szukać jakieś dziewczyny. Ku mojemu niezadowoleniu byli sami chłopacy. - Będzie sprawiedliwie - mruknął David. Dwóch blondynów, szatynów i brunetów, mimowolnie się uśmiechnęłam. Wyglądało to nawet zabawnie. - To nasze miejsce - powiedział jeden z blondynów najprawdopodobniej szef. - Nie masz pojęcia jak bardzo się mylisz - odpowiedział mu spokojnym głosem Natan. - Pojedynek parkouru. Tłumaczenie tytułu rozdziału Grawitacja nie znaczy dla mnie zbyt wiele Jestem tym, kim muszę być Bulletproof Heart My Chemical Romance - Dwójka najlepszych ode mnie i dwójka najlepszych od ciebie - mówił nadal spokojnym głosem, jak on może być taki opanowany? - Zgoda, Derek możesz? - do blondyna podszedł brunet. Jestem ciekawa kto będzie u nas. - Ann, biegniesz ze mną? - zapytał. - Pobiegnę - jestem w dwójce najlepszych, to miło połaskotało mi ego. - Ona biegnie? To już miejsce należy do nas - zaśmiał się gburowato jakiś szatyn. - Jeszcze się przekonamy - prychnęłam, po czym zapytałam blondasa - Gdzie biegniemy? - Widziałem jakieś liceum, nazywa się Amoris czy jakoś tam, świetny budynek na pojedynek - cholera jasna lekcje się nie skończyły. Każdy będzie się na nas gapić i każdy zobaczy moje tatuaże, ja pierdole. Chociaż, jeśli będę szybko biegła nikt nie zauważy, mam jeszcze większą motywacje. Oby dyrka mnie nie wywaliła na zbity pysk. A zresztą, zrobię wszystko żeby nie stracić miejscówki. - Zaraz wrócimy - powiedział Nat i odciągną mnie na stronę - Ty tam się uczysz? - Tak - grzywka zaczęła mu opadać na paczadła. - Nic ci się potem nie stanie? - zapytał, spojrzałam mu w oczy, zobaczyłam w nich troskę. - Zrobię wszystko, żeby nie stracić miejsca - powiedziałam z powagą - I tak po za tym mamy szansę wygrać, nie będę miała problemów z wejściem na dach. - W każdym razie uważaj - pocałował mnie w nos, a więc jesteśmy razem. Wróciliśmy do tamtej bandy - Jaka jest trasa? - Przez park, potem wspinamy się na tamten budynek - wskazał na niego, po czym kontynuował - Potem na jakiś mniejszy, znajdujemy się na ulicy i biegniemy do liceum. Kto pierwszy na najwyższym dachu wygrywa. Zrozumiano? - Tak - skinęłam głową, dam radę. - Jestem Alan - przedstawił się jasnowłosy. - Natan - wskazał na mnie - A to jest Ann. Cała się trzęsłam w środku z emocji, już nie mogę. Kiedy zacznie się pojedynek? Ash dał sygnał startu i ruszyłam jak torpeda na dół. znalazłam się w parku, a Derek wysuwał się na prowadzenie. Na plecach poczułam czyjś oddech, chyba Alana. Cholera gdzie jest Natan? Przeskoczyłam ławkę i kątem oka zauważyłam go, był pięć metrów ode mnie. Nadal nie mogłam się pozbyć ogonu. Dereka już nie widziałam. Kurwa muszę przyspieszyć, bo przegramy. Ogrodzenie parku pokonałam bez przeszkód. Bez trudności zaczęłam się wspinać na budynek, a rywal utknął. Nat mnie dogonił i razem się znaleźliśmy na dachu. Na nasze szczęście Alan został na samym tyle. Zrównaliśmy bieg i skoczyliśmy na mniejszą budowlę, na chwile odwróciłam głowę. Rywale zaczęli być bliżej nas, za blisko. - Nat, musimy się pospieszyć, zaraz nas dogonią - powiedziałam, gdy schodziliśmy. Schody? To będzie dziecinnie łatwe. Skakałam z pietra na piętro. Na dole widzę zamknięty kontener na śmieci. Wyskoczyłam z pół piętra na kontener. Chyba zrobiłam wgniecenie. Dobra, teraz malutki skok, ugięłam nogi w kolanach i miękko wylądowałam na chodniku. Chłopak zrobił to samo, niestety oni też. Zaczęliśmy zostawać w tyle. W biegu byli nieźli, gorzej im szła wspinaczka. Powtórzyłam swoje myśli dla Natana. Na co mi odpowiedział, że zauważył. Mamy jeszcze szansę. Znaleźliśmy się na dziedzińcu, była przerwa, cholera jasna. Oni zaczęli powoli wchodzić na dach. Wokół nich zaczął zbierać się tłum gapiów. - Nat, zaraz przegramy. - Nie przegramy, patrz, wybrali złą drogę. Muszą z chodzić na dół i zaczynać w innym miejscu. Pokaż gdzie najlepiej wejść. - Biegnij za mną - pobiegłam i zaczęłam się wpinać na jakieś wysokie, rozłożyste drzewo. Po chwili byliśmy już na dachu, wygraliśmy. Sekundę potem pojawili się oni. - Natan, wygraliśmy - z tej radości pocałowałam zdziwionego chłopaka, za drugim pocałunkiem zaczął mi je oddawać. - Moje gratulacje, jesteście naprawdę dobrzy - pogratulował nam Alan. - Dziękuje, macie więcej się na pokazywać na naszym dachu - powiedziałam z pogardą. - Umowa, to umowa, szczęścia życzę - odezwał się Derek i zaczęli schodzić. Na dole zauważyłam wkurwioną dyrkę, nauczycieli, którzy chcieli ogarnąć tłum gapiów i czupryny chłopaków. Najbardziej się rzucała Keva. Bezmyślnie do nich pobiegłam. Jak to możliwe, że nie jestem zmęczona? Adrenalina zaczęła mi odchodzić, wykrakałam. Znalazłam się na dole i bokiem przeskoczyłam ławkę. Usłyszałam jakieś oklaski, które mam je w dużym poważaniu. Natan został z tyłu. - Chłopaki ledwo, ale wygraliśmy - zaczęli mną podrzucać. Kątem oka zauważyłam Amber, która się podwalała do Nata - Dobra postawcie mnie. - No dobra - powiedział Edek. Odstawili mnie i poszłam w stronę tamtej dwójki. Byli pod drzewem. - Odczep się, mam dziewczynę. - Po co ci ona, skoro ja tu jestem. A nawet jej nie widać - zaczęła Amber i się do niego przysunęła, na co on się odsunął. - Mylisz się - powiedziałam i stanęłam obok Natana. Ten mnie pocałował. Kiedy skończyliśmy tej krowy już nie było. Zaczęliśmy iść do chłopaków. - Ann, chodź tu natychmiast - usłyszałam wkurzoną dyrektorkę. Zatrzymałam się w pół kroku. - Kurwa, to moja dyrka, idź do chłopaków, potem może do was dołączę - powiedziałam i poszłam do dyrektorki. - Co to miało być? Nie było cię na większości lekcji, masz teraz zostać i mi wytłumaczyć o co w tym chodzi. - Dobrze zostanę, walczyliśmy o miejscówkę i tyle - wyjaśniłam jej. - Nie chcę więcej tego widzieć - poszła sobie i wróciłam do chłopaków po drodze zaczepił mnie Armin. - To było niesamowite, aż na świeże powietrze wyszedłem - powiedział z podziwem. - Dzięki, u mnie to norma, spieszę się - nie czekałam na odpowiedź i kontynuowałam swoją drogę. - Ej, ja muszę zostać na lekcje - powiedziałam, gdy doszłam. - Masz jakieś kłopoty? - zapytał mnie opiekuńczo Natan. - Nie, chyba znudziły się jej kary dla mnie - rozpuściłam włosy a gumkę nałożyłam na nadgarstek. - Dobra my będziemy lecieć, do zobaczenia wpadnę dzisiaj do ciebie. - Okej, cześć - odeszłam od nich. Położyłam się na ławce i zamknęłam oczy. Pić, cholera jasna, ale mnie suszy, strasznie mi gorąco. Było już po dzwonku. - Cześć, mogę się dosiąść? - usłyszałam aksamitny głos. Otworzyłam jedno oko. - Cześć Lysander, możesz, tylko ja nie chcę się podnieść. Jest już po dzwonku, przechodzisz na ciemną stronę mocy. - Dobra, to podnieś głowę, ja usiądę i z powrotem będziesz leżała. Zrobiłam tak jak mi kazał, od razu lepiej. - Masz obdarte lewe ramię. A tak po za tym to jesteś dobra w parkuru. - Tak? Nawet nie wiem kiedy. Dzięki - spojrzałam na ramię, faktycznie jest obdarte i za ładnie to nie wygląda. Tatuaże, zakryłam włosami tak, że ich nie widać. - Daj, obmyje ci je. - Nie widzę przeszkód - wyciągnął wodę i chusteczkę. Woda, on ma wodę - Jak skończysz to mogę wodę? - Jasne - odkręcił butelkę i wylał trochę wody na chusteczkę. Przyłożył mi ją do ramienia, syknęłam trochę boli - Boli? - Trochę, przeżyje. Obmył mi je i na koniec delikatnie pocałował ranę. Byłam tak zdziwiona, że nie zareagowałam. Włosy mi się przesunęły i było widać tatuaże. Spojrzał na nie. - Wybryk w gimnazjum - mruknęłam. - Ja mam na plecach. - Kastiel coś mi wspominał. - Od kiedy wiesz? - Od jakieś godziny. - To dość krótko - wyciągnął rękę w stronę moich tatuaży i ją zatrzymał - Mogę? - Możesz - opuszkami palców zaczął jeździć po moich esach - floresach, spojrzałam mu w oczy były takie piękne i intrygujące. - Masz intrygujące oczy - wypaliłam zanim się ugryzłam w język. Kurwa, weźmie mnie za idiotkę. On się uśmiechnął i mnie pocałował. - Lysander ja tak nie mogę... mam chłopaka. - Nie było mnie kilka godzin a tu takie rzeczy, Lysander chyba pierwszy raz się całował - powiedział Kastiel siląc się na nonszalancki ton ale słyszałam w nim nutkę... zazdrości? Zdenerwowania? Bardziej zdenerwowanie, w końcu to Kas. - To nie tak jak myślisz - zaczęłam mu się tłumaczyć, w sumie to po co mu się tłumaczę. - To Lysander nie obmył ci ramienia potem, nie pocałował cię w nie, nie dotykał cię po tatuażu a na końcu nie pocałował cię? - Obserwowałeś nas? - zapytał Lys z zmarszczonymi brwiami. - Nie - przybrał maskę '' nic mi nie udowodnisz'' ale zaczęła mu ta maska pękać. - Ty gadzie, obserwowałeś nas - wycedziłam. Nie postrzeżenie wzięłam butelkę wody, odkręciłam ją i wstałam. Udałam potknięcie i wylałam trochę wody mu w twarz. - Och jejku, ale ze mnie niezdara - powiedziałam z udawaną skruchą i znowu się potknęłam, tym razem woda wylądowała na jego kroczu i okolicach, zużyłam całą amunicje. - Zapłacisz za to - nie zauważyłam jego butelki w rękach. Odchylił mi top i tam wlał trochę wody, następnie zawartość butelki znalazła mi się na głowie. - Będziesz umierał wolno i w katuszach - wysyczałam złowrogo. Lysander śmiał z nas, zostało jeszcze trochę wody, razem w Kastielem spojrzeliśmy na siebie znacząco i reszta wody znalazła się na nim. A raczej na jego kroczu. Teraz to my z niego się śmialiśmy. - Idziemy tak na lekcje? - zapytałam z uśmiechem. - Jakbyś nie zauważyła to wyglądam jakbym się zlał w gacie - powiedział poirytowany Kas - Radzę ci nosić pampersy, jeśli nie trzymasz moczu - odpowiedziałam kąśliwie. - Ja też zostałem oblany - zauważył Lys. - A ja jestem najbardziej mokra z was i jeszcze nie narzekam. - Ale to u ciebie jakoś wygląda - burknął Kast. - Tak wygląda, że mam całą mokrą bluzkę i widać jakiego koloru mam stanik - wybuchnęłam. - Dlatego to jakoś wygląda. I masz niebieski stanik - odpowiedział i uśmiechnął się cynicznie. - Mam dosyć tego, że gapisz mi się tylko na cycki - podeszłam do niego i go spoliczkowałam. Usłyszałam ciche chrupnięcie. Siła odrzutu powaliła go na ziemie. - Ja pierdole, to było z płaskiej dłoni. Nie chce wiedzieć co by mu się stało z twarzą, gdybyś uderzyła go z pięści - wyrwało się dla Lysandra. Razem z Kastielem obróciliśmy głowy w jego kierunku i byliśmy mega zaskoczeni - No co? Każdemu może się wymsknąć. - A wracając do ciebie, pewnie nie wiesz jakiego koloru mam oczy - spojrzałam na Kasta, następnie, odwróciłam się do niego tyłem i powiedziałam do Lysa - A ty masz nie mówić ani nie podpowiadać mu. - Okej, ale masz naprawdę piękny kolor. - Dzięki i mówiłam ci już, że mam chłopaka. - Brązowe? - zapytał się Kastiel. Lysander ukrył twarz w dłoniach. - Stary, już po tobie - mruknął. - Nie, masz jeszcze dwa podejścia, jak nie zgadniesz nie będę się do ciebie odzywać przez najbliższy miesiąc - zacisnęłam pięści. - Tylko dlatego, że nie wiem jakiego koloru masz oczy? - Ale jakiej wielkości mam biust to pamiętasz - mruknęłam wkurzona. - Tego się nie zapomina. Zacisnęłam ręce w pięść i zaczęłam drżeć na całym ciele. Jak się natychmiast nie uspokoję to ten dziedziniec stanie się miejscem zbrodni. Lysander zauważył moją chęć mordu w oczach. Natychmiast poderwał się z ławki i mnie przytulił. - Masz chłopaka i dajesz mu się przytulać. - Robię to tylko, że chce mieć jeszcze kumpla - powiedział białowłosy. - Niebieskie? - Nie, masz ostatnie podejście. - Pamiętam już, zielone. - Tak - odparłam mu - Lysander możesz mnie puścić? - Już. Odwróciłam się do Kastla. Ma rozciętą wargę, z której leciała mu krew. - To ja ciebie tak urządziłam? - zapytałam gdy uklęknęłam przy nim. - No, bijesz lepiej niż dresy - powiedział i uśmiechnął się łobuzersko. - To komplement? - Jeśli chcesz. - Lys, masz chusteczkę? - Nie. - Dobra jakoś sobie poradzę. Kas, zamknij oczy. - Po co? - Bo nie chcę, żebyś się gapił mi w dekolt. - Niczego nie obiecuje - mruknął niezadowolony. - Po prostu zamknij się i zamknij oczy - warknęłam - No dobra - zamknął oczy - A co mi zrobisz? - Na pewno nie zabije ale nie wiele mi brakuje - mruknęłam poirytowana. Zdjęłam top i zostałam w aladynkach i staniku. Lysander się zmieszał, zaczęłam rwać kawałek bluzki. Kastiel otworzył oczy. - Takie widoki to ja lubię, tylko gdybyś zabrała te włosy - powiedział z łobuzerską miną. - Co ja ci kurwa mówiłam? - zaczęłam na niego krzyczeć - No co? Pytam się. - Żebym nie otwierał oczu - powiedział i spuścił wzrok. - To teraz je zamknij i nie otwieraj, dopóki ci nie pozwolę - krzyczałam wkurwiona. Miałam ochotę uderzyć go w drugi policzek. Wyładowałam się na topie i oderwałam kawałek materiału, był jeszcze mokry. Nałożyłam porwaną koszulkę. - Możesz otworzyć oczy - powiedziałam do Kastiela. - Mogłaś jej nie nakładać - spiorunowałam go wzrokiem. Wzięłam materiał do ręki i zaczęłam zmywać mu krew z warg. Nie protestował. - Gdybyś była pielęgniarką cały czas bym się bił - wymruczał, gdy skończyłam. - Nie przyzwyczajaj się - zaczęłam oglądać szmatkę, stała się czerwona. Zauważyłam wyciągniętą ręke do mnie, spojrzałam w górę. Kas, podałam mu rękę i pomógł mi wstać. - Gdzie Lysander? - zapytałam zdziwiona jego nieobecnością. - Nie ma. And did you come to stare or wash away the blood? I never thought it'd be this way just me and you, we're here alone Usiadłam na oparciu ławki. Po mojej lewej usiadł Kast i wyjął paczkę papierosów. - Przepraszam za ten policzek, poniosło mnie - powiedziałam skruszona. - Zasłużyłem - schował paczkę do wewnętrznej kieszeni w ramonesce. - Jak uderzałam cię, to słyszałam chrupnięcie. Co to było? - zapytałam z szatańskim uśmiechem. - Przestawiłaś mi szczękę - powiedział przy zaciąganiu się. Spojrzał na mnie i mnie szturchnął. - Ej, nie chmurz się. Dostałem wiele razy z liścia, ale ten był najmocniejszy. Wolę nie mówić ci, że wyglądasz grubo w jakieś kiecce - uśmiechnął się zawadiacko. - Bo się wybiorę z tobą na jakieś zakupy - burknęłam - I tak nie prędko zobaczysz mnie w sukience. - Jeszcze się przekonamy - chuchnął mi dymem w twarz. Błyskawicznie zabrałam mu papierosa. Mrugnął zdziwiony - Nie odważysz się zaciągnąć. - Czyżby? - mocno się zaciągnęłam, dym otaczał jego twarz i włosy. Usiadłam niżej - Skaczę z dużych wysokości. Czego ty się po mnie spodziewałeś? - Ale ty masz pojemność. A teraz mi oddaj papierosa - usiadł obok mnie. - Nie. Wyciągną rękę w jego kierunku, ale szybko ją zabrałam i wyciągnęłam w bok, jak najdalej od niego. Cały czas uśmiechałam się szatańsko. Zaczął sięgać po niego, a ja coraz bardziej się odchylałam, aż w końcu leżałam na tej ławce, a Kas na mnie. Spojrzeliśmy sobie w oczy, nasze twarze dzieliły centymetry. Unieruchomił mnie, podciągnął się i zabrał mi papierosa z ręki. - Złaź ze mnie, jeszcze trochę i mi cycki rozpłaszczysz. - Nie jestem taki ciężki - burknął z przekąsem. Nie, no skąd. To tylko mięśnie. Podniósł się, a ja za nim. - Powiedz to im - powiedziałam naburmuszona. Pochylił się, jego głowa była na wysokości mojego biustu i powiedział do niego to, co do mnie. Zaczęliśmy się z tego śmiać. - To nie mam już zakazu gapienia się na nie? - zapytał z cynicznym uśmieszkiem. - I tak byś nie posłuchał - mruknęłam. - Jak ty mnie dobrze znasz - uśmiechnął się szelmowsko. - Tylko nie lamp się zbyt często. A jak już, to rób to dyskretniej. Spojrzałam a swoją bluzkę, po lewej stronie nie ma dość sporego kawałka materiału. Widać mi brzuch, jeszcze trochę i każdy będzie mógł zobaczyć mój drugi tatuaż nad pępkiem. Przedstawia on małego, skrzydlatego smoka ziejącego ogniem. - Pięknie, wyglądam jak obdartuch - powiedziałam do siebie. - Co z twoją bluzką? - zapytał mnie zdziwiony. - Jakbyś nie zauważył, to ten kawałek materiału, co wycierałam ci krew z warg, pochodzi z mojej bluzki - rzuciłam rozdrażniona. - Masz, nałóż ją - zdjął z siebie kurtkę i podał mi ją. - Ramoneska nie pasuje do aladynek, jedyne co to do rękawiczek. Starałeś się ale nie wyszło. - Jak się nie podoba, to chodź taka - naburmuszył się. Westchnęłam. - Chuj tam, nałożę ją - była o kilka rozmiarów za duża, ale zakrywała mi rozdartą bluzkę. Zapytałam go retorycznie - Gdzie byłeś jak mi pasowała do ubioru? - Po lekcjach mi ją oddaj. - Mogę jeszcze jutro w niej pochodzić? - Nie - powiedział stanowczo. - Proszę - i zrobiłam oczy kota ze Shreka. - Nie - jego głos już brzmiał mniej stanowczo. - Proszę, zrobię co tylko będziesz chciał. - Co tylko będę chciał. Brzmi kusząco. Zgadzam się - uśmiechnął się szelmowsko. - Dzięki - pisnęłam i na chwile go przytuliłam. Dopiero teraz do mnie dotarło co powiedziałam. Kurwa, ale się wpakowałam w bagno. - Wiesz o tym, że jestem pamiętliwy? - Aż za bardzo. Idziemy na dach? - Nie wziąłem kluczy. - Po co klucze - wstałam z ławki i go zapytałam - Idziesz czy zostajesz? - Idę, chce zobaczyć cię w akcji. - Ja dam radę, nie wiem jak ty. - Sugerujesz mi, że nie dam rady? Ja ci zaraz dam. - Złap mnie jeśli potrafisz - zaczęłam biec w stronę drzewa, na które się wspinałam razem z Natem. - Złapie, zobaczysz. - Zobaczymy - bez problemu znalazłam się na dłuższej gałęzi prowadzącej na dach. Kastiel zaczął się wspinać, szło mu trochę opornie. Znalazłam się na najniższym poziomie, na wyższy oddzielała mnie wysoka barierka. Rozpędziłam się, przeskoczyłam ją bokiem i znalazłam się na najwyższym miejscu. Minutę potem był Kastiel. - To nie jest takie trudne, już wiem czemu uprawiasz parkour - powiedział zadowolony. - Gdyby to był pojedynek o miejscówkę, dawno byśmy jej nie mieli. I co nadal potrzebujesz kluczy by wejść na dach? - Już nie. Macie własną miejscówkę? - No i? - Gdzie ona? - Nie powiem ci, Natan będzie wkurzony, że przyprowadzam obce osoby. - Kto to Natan? - zapytał podejrzliwie. - Nie jestem twoją dziewczyną, że mam ci się tłumaczyć z każdej znajomości - odparłam wkurzona. Z ramoneski wyciągnęłam jego paczkę papierosów i oddałam ją dla Kastiela. - Przecież nie wypalisz jednej w ciągu dnia. - Jak zacznę się nudzić, to mogę - mruknęłam. - To lepiej jak ją zabiorę. - Wiesz, która godzina? - zapytałam. Wyciągnął telefon z kieszeni. - Za pięć minut przerwa - odparł. - To mam piętnaście minut i będę leciała na polaka. - Chce ci się iść? - Baba mnie nie cierpi, przecież muszę kogoś wkurwić dzisiaj - położyłam się i zaczęłam patrzeć w niebo. - Idę z tobą. Mogłabyś zdjąć kurtkę? - zapytał gdy usiadł koło mnie. Podniosłam się, zdjęłam ją i mu podałam. Kurtka posłużyła jako poduszka pod nasze głowy. Z powrotem się położyłam. Słońce zrobiło nam łaskę i zaświeciło. Zamknęłam oczy i zaczęłam się opalać. Leżeliśmy tak bez słowa. - Która godzina? - Nie chce mi się wyciągać telefonu. Jak chcesz to go wyjmij i sama sprawdź. Westchnęłam i na ślepo zaczęłam szukać ręką wybrzuszenia w kształcie jego telefonu. - A jednak się odważyłaś - powiedział gdy dotknęłam go w okolicach bioder. - A co ty myślałeś? Że stchórzę albo się zarumienię? - prychnęłam i nadal nie mogłam zlokalizować jego kieszeń. - Pomogę ci, bo czuje, że błądzisz - wziął moją rękę i naprostował mi kurs. - Nie możesz po prostu go wyjąć, a nie każesz mi się bawić w macanie ciebie - powiedziałam niezadowolona. - Nie, lubię jak się denerwujesz. Zaczęłam klnąć na niego pod nosem. Poczułam jakieś wybrzuszenie pod palcami. - Chyba go mam. - Pudło. To nie telefon. - Co? - otworzyłam oczy, moja ręka była na jego kroczu - Czemu mi nic nie powiedziałeś?! - Mi się podoba nie przeszkadzaj sobie - powiedział z wielkim zadowoleniem. Mam ochotę zrzucić go z tego dachu, a jak będzie już leżeć na ziemi to skoczę na jego plecy. - Masz jakiś nóż? - Po co ci? - Muszę sobie rękę uciąć. - A to peszek nie mam - był coraz bardziej uśmiechnięty. Zaczęłam wycierać swoją dłoń w jego koszulę. - Daj mi ten pieprzony telefon - fuknęłam na niego zła. - Ty wiesz jak zepsuć atmosferę - mruczał, kiedy wyjmował telefon z drugiej kieszeni. - Czemu źle nakierowałeś moją rękę? - Bo lubię się z tobą drażnić. A tak po za tym masz miły dotyk, delikatny i stanowczy, jestem ciekaw jak całujesz. Od dziesięciu minut trwa lekcja. - Nigdy się o tym nie przekonasz. Rusz dupę idziemy na polaka - wstałam i czekałam na Kastla. - Mamusiu, ale ja nie chce. - Nie gadaj tyle, tylko chodź - pochylałam się nad nim i patrzyłam na niego z góry. - Muszę mieć motywacje. - W jakiej postaci? - wole nie wiedzieć. - Chce drugie takie macanko - powiedział z szelmowskim uśmiechem. - Nie ma mowy, drugi raz się w to nie bawię. Jak jesteś taki niewyżyty to chodź do klubu go-go - wyszarpałam ramoneskę, nałożyłam ją i poszłam. Za trzy... dwa ... jeden. - Czekaj na mnie - wyburczał, to zawsze działa. Zeszliśmy z dachu, poszliśmy pod sale 85 i weszliśmy. Każdy się na nas gapił, szczególnie na mnie, bo miałam na sobie kurtkę Kasa. Na końcu klasy stała pusta ławka, usiedliśmy razem i zaczęliśmy na zmianę wkurwiać nauczycielkę. Mieliśmy sporo ubawu z jej min. Tłumaczenie tytułu rozdziału: Nigdy nie pomyślałem, że to będzie tak wyglądać Po prostu ja i ty, jesteśmy tutaj sami Drowning Lessons My Chemical Romance Od autora W powieści będą występować przekleństwa. Historia Ann jest na stronie http://fallen-teenager.blogspot.com/ ale udostępniam ją też na wikii. Tylko dlatego żeby osoby, które bardzo chcą poznać ciąg dalszy, mogły wejść i zaspokoić ciekawość ;) Wiem, że na razie jest okropnie, ale później się poprawia. Ankieta ' Podobało ci się "Fallen Teenager" by AutorkaAnn? Tak Nie ' Kategoria:Romans Kategoria:FF/Powieści Kategoria:Obyczajowy